


In Sixes

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Other, Possible Soulmate Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack knows Geoff's laugh before he ever actually meets the man. He knows Michael's name years before he lives with him. Jack knows Ryan's humor, Ray's jokes, and even Gavin's accent before he ever knows what they look like. He's a bit worried about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sixes

Jack used to dream of them. Used to dream of happy dates in a secluded place with nothing but the sound of their laughter and the warmth of affection surrounding them. Of one on one time with men he only knew the first names of. There were never any faces, anything that would help him recognize the men, only their voices and names. For the longest time, he’d thought they were just some weird fantasy of his built out of a lonely mind. It’d made sense to explain it all away that way- especially considering there were five different men the dreams would switch between- so he’d told himself never to dwell on it.

Then he’d met Geoff. He’d know that voice anywhere and the laugh had haunted him even after he’d woken up. Geoff was perfect. He was funny, relaxed, caring, and gave Jack a chance where most wouldn’t. It was somehow so much better and so much worse than his dreams all at once. Each minute spent with Geoff felt like he was day dreaming. If he was, he never wanted to wake up because it was absolutely perfect. A bit stressful to try and do all the work, but perfect despite that. Occasionally Geoff would catch him zoning out and ask if he was alright. Jack never had an answer- how did he tell the man he was remembering a dream where they dated?

Meeting Gavin had been a lot weirder. The Brit was so much younger. That wasn’t creepy. No, not at all. Didn’t make him seem like some sort of terrible pedophile and totally didn’t make him feel like he needed to call the cops on himself. Okay, so maybe he had looked up if you could turn yourself in for things that happened in a dream. It turned out that they couldn’t convict you or arrest you for dream actions- who would have known? Jack began to wonder if there was something really wrong with him.

At least Ryan was closer in age. Two years of difference between them, and a lot less worrying about whether or not he was legally a pedophile for being attracted to the man. It was, however, a lot weirder to be introduced to someone and then have them work so far they barely ever talked. In fact, Jack honestly doesn’t remember if he really did meet Ryan after Gavin- maybe it was before? Everything with Ryan in the beginning just seems so out of sorts that he’s not sure he can make any definite calls about it. Except that they did eventually start having lunches together. It started as just Jack checking in for the Fails of the Weak channel and grew to just be routine.

Michael was probably the hardest one to deal with. Maybe Jack shouldn’t have agreed to let the man stay with him while he got settled in Austin but he had and it had happened. It wasn’t like he was going to kick Michael out after all. Instead he steeled himself for the nights where he woke up because that was Michael’s voice in his ear, Michael’s hand holding his, and Michael laughing- he’d wake up worried that the man would somehow see what he had when he’d closed his eyes. Yet when the man moved out it was bittersweet to see him go. Jack sighed, wondering if he needed to work on figuring out what he wanted.

When the dreams stopped, Jack never thought it’d be because he was going to meet Ray. It actually took him three days of the new guy recording with them for him to even make the connection. With all five of the mystery men met, there were no more dreams of them together. He missed them, in an odd sort of way. They’d been with him for so long that not having them was like a friend moving away. The memories were there, but they weren’t quite the same. At least without them he didn’t have to worry about how to deal with the newest one- he’d worked up a system for how to deal with them from first meeting Geoff.

Joel was the one who called him an idiot for it.

“Why not just tell them?” Joel said with a frown, stealing a piece of bacon off Jack’s plate.

“Uh-huh, you put that back. Stealing a man’s bacon is a federal offense.” Jack answered, ignoring him.

“Seriously what’s the worst thing that can happen?”

“I’m just going to let you think about what that could be for a while.”

“A meteor comes and hits you in the face for being a fucking moron while they’re waiting for you to spit it out?”

“I hate you.”

“Love you too Jack.”

“I’m not going to tell them. They’re just weird dreams. And they’re gone now.”

“Some people used to think you could find your soulmates through dreams. That some God, some Fate, some whatever was sending them who they were meant to be with.”

“You don’t believe in that.”

“No, but you’re the type to believe in that romantic bullshit. Just tell them. Or at least ask one of them on a date.”

“Fuck you.”

“Why, was I in your dreams too?”

“Remind me never to take you to lunch again.”

“You say that at the end of every lunch.”

“I fucking hate you so much.”

Fate telling him that they were his soulmates? Laughable. He may be soulmate material, but he had never heard that there was ever more than two people in those situations. Those fake situations. Telling them wouldn’t lead to anything besides awkwardness at work and them feeling uncomfortable around him ever again. Even if they weren’t with him romantically right now, he still liked to think of them as his friends and he wasn’t going to chance losing them. Not for some dreams, not for some crushes, not for the world. So Jack kept quiet, sat back, and laughed with them where he could.

Soulmates never came in sixes, right?


End file.
